The goal of this research project is to describe the role of the inducible beta-lactamase system in the developmental program of Myxococcus xanthus. Recent evidence indicates that M.xanthus will undergo starvation- independent sporulation with concomitant induction of a chromosomally encoded beta-lactamase (ampC). Components of the inducible beta-lactamase system in the enterobacteria have been shown to be required for cell wall recycling. Because sporulation in M. xanthus requires cell wall remodeling, this leads to the hypothesis that components of the inducible beta-lactamase system are required for normal development. The following approach will be taken to test this hypothesis: 1) identify the genes involved in beta-lactamase induction by PCR and transposon mutagenesis, 2) examine regulation of these genes during development by monitoring expression of operon fusions, and 3) analyze biochemically the role of gene products in cell wall remodeling by following turnover of murein components in various mutant backgrounds.